


flower; bloom

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom/Sub Jeonghan, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top/Dom Minghao, flogger, idk why i keep writing bdsm-esque stuff when i'm not well versed in the practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Minghao makes his flower bloom.





	flower; bloom

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tweet about jeonghan being minghao's baby so i _had_ to do this.
> 
> also, i did research on floggers for this & wrow are there a lot of different kinds. bdsm is a very interesting world (that i should seriously research more about if i'm going to be like This...sorry for inaccuracies in proper bdsm dynamics, i'll do better fjklds)

Jeonghan is truly confused as to how it came to be like this.

 

The “it” in question being his relationship with Minghao: his seemingly innocent, precious sunflower, Xu Minghao. Jeonghan had all of the members in the palm of his hand; whether he was urging (read: forcing) them to submit to his somewhat silly, definitely embarrassing nicknames or not, they all listened to him well enough. Although, somewhere along the way, it seemed that Minghao began testing the tides in his own, quiet way—from pressing close to Jeonghan from behind to expertly coaxing the oldest into doing cute actions for fans, Minghao was able to make the older melt at his touch and give in to his quiet wishes.

 

Jeonghan may not know exactly how their relationship came to be like this, but with the way it has been going, he can’t bring himself to complain.

 

“You’re not paying attention?” Minghao bent down to whisper into Jeonghan’s ear, breath hot and heavy against it. Jeonghan’s entire body was on fire, and his cock twitched. He heard Minghao circling around him, trying to keep track of the other’s position from the sounds of his footsteps alone, because that was all that he could do. Minghao had tied Jeonghan to a chair and blindfolded him.

 

“I-I am,” Jeonghan spoke up in a whisper.

 

Minghao hummed, and Jeonghan could hear the younger circling around him to stand in front of him. “I’m not so sure about that,  _ Jeonghan _ .” Jeonghan’s breath hitched and his thighs shook slightly at the call of his name, no honorifics to be found. Minghao was bold, and that almost had Jeonghan moaning. “What did I just say to you then?” Jeonghan stilled, unable to come up with one of his usual bluffs. Minghao huffed out a laugh, and all Jeongan heard was some shifting before cool tails began brushing over his thighs.

 

Jeonghan resisted the urge to shudder.

 

“You’ve been very good lately, Jeonghan. What happened?” Minghao trailed the tails of what Jeonghan assumed ( _ knew _ ) was the younger’s favorite flogger to use up Jeonghan’s thigh and lightly across the older’s cock.

 

“I’m still good, I promise,” Jeonghan’s voice was a little bit desperate, he lamented to himself, but he was on edge, waiting for the too-good slap across his skin.

 

“You’re lying to me a lot today, Jeonghan…” Minghao stopped trailing the tails of the flogger across Jeonghan’s skin. “You think I won’t leave you here as your punishment? Tied up and horny, unable to do anything about it other than imagine what could be happening to you if you would have just been good? Because I will, Jeonghan,” Minghao’s voice was unlike anything Jeonghan has heard before. It was clear, it was firm, it was a bit dark—it was  _ everything _ .

 

Jeonghan let out a small whimper, trembling in his seat. “No, please, I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll be good now, I promise, just please don’t leave me here,” Jeonghan pleaded to Minghao shamelessly, and his stomach dropped when nothing but silence followed his pleading. He was ready to start again, but then a gentle slap against his thigh stopped him. Jeonghan groaned and bit at his bottom lip as the intensity of the slaps picked up, but not too much (as Minghao slapped Jeonghan’s thighs more, Jeonghan recognized that Minghao  _ did _ use the much thicker toy that he was so fond of).

 

Minghao made sure to gauge Jeonghan’s reactions and keep the slaps across Jeonghan’s thighs controlled as he should, because as much as he loved the eager reactions coming from the older, it was still very easy to go overboard with play like this (especially with the high intensity flogger he was using). “Jeonghan, if you answer my next question truthfully, I’ll cut your punishment short and give you something good,”

 

Jeonghan swallowed. “I’ll answer truthfully, Sir. I promise,”

 

Minghao went back to trailing the tails of the floger over Jeonghan’s sensitive skin. “Whose flower are you?” Minghao asked with a smirk despite Jeonghan not being able to see it.

 

“I’m Sir’s flower, of course,” Jeonghan smiled, big and bright, his cock twitching. Minghao went easy on him, but Jeonghan wasn’t complaining. The thought that Minghao might be so on edge himself—ready to undo Jeonghan’s binds and treat him like the flower he was—made Jeonghan’s thighs shake.

 

“Good boy, Jeonghan.” Minghao smiled softly at the older’s own smile, and he made quick work of untying Jeonghan from the chair; Minghao kissed and massaged Jeonghan’s slightly irritated skin, silent apologies for the moment (true apologies would come later), and then he finally removed the blindfold. “Are you ready to bloom, Jeonghan?”

 

“I’m always ready, Sir.” Jeonghan breathed out. The image of Minghao had been perfectly etched into his mind the entire time, but seeing the younger was something else—it always was. Jeonghan revelled in the way Minghao’s dark eyes were lidded, but purposeful, eating Jeonghan up with every sweep over his body. Minghao always had a quiet fierceness to him, and Jeonghan wondered if maybe that was what made him melt so easily: shy smiles that could easily turn into teasing smirks, delicate touches that turned firm when shielded from the rest of the world, alluring authority buried deep within that Jeonghan eagerly worked to uncover every time they were together.

 

“Wait for me on the bed,” Minghao instructed after pulling Jeonghan up. He stroked Jeonghan’s face gently and swiped a thumb over Jeonghan’s bottom lip, contemplating a quick peck, but deciding against it. Jeonghan pouted slightly, but he obeyed Minghao diligently—having got this far and not willing to give up the progress—and crawled onto the bed. Minghao went over to his closet and dug through it, pulling out a box of his “private items”. He pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms before placing the box back into his closet and heading over to the bed.

 

“Sir?” Jeonghan spoke up when Minghao stood at the edge of the bed, unmoving, staring at Jeonghan intensely. Jeonghan had been the naked the whole time, and he had been naked in front of the other before, too, but the way Minghao was staring at him made him feel exposed and suddenly shy.

 

“Will you open yourself up for me, baby?” Minghao slowly trailed his line of sight up Jeonghan’s body to his face.

 

Jeonghan licked at his lips. “Yes, Sir.” Jeonghan stopped snuggling the pillow to put it up by the headboard, taking the other pillow and handing it to Minghao to put underneath his hips. Minghao handed Jeonghan the bottle of lube and Jeonghan spread his legs wide as he covered his fingers generously. “Can I start, Sir?”

 

Minghao hummed, not looking at Jeonghan anymore. He had begun to remove his own clothing instead, and slowly too. “Go ahead,”

 

Jeonghan hesitated. “But...But Sir, you’re not looking?” Jeonghan’s brows furrowed together.

 

“I said start, Jeonghan,” Minghao’s voice had an edge to it, one that told Jeonghan that he should not test the waters any further and get started. Jeonghan circled his hole slowly, shivering slightly at the cool gel against his hot skin. Jeonghan pressed the tip of his middle finger inside of himself slowly, circling it around, getting a feel for being entered. Jeonghan tried to keep his eyes on Minghao, to see if the younger would turn and look at him, but Minghao was adamant about keeping his attention elsewhere, it seemed. Jeonghan frowned, because Minghao said he would cut Jeonghan’s punishment short, but he still felt like he was being punished.

 

“Wilted…” Jeonghan mumbled, pulling his finger out of himself. Minghao turned around to face Jeonghan quickly despite being in the middle of removing his pants, and made his way back over to the bed, slipping his pants off along the way.

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” Minghao cradled Jeonghan’s face into his hands. The delicate touches were back.

 

“No...” Jeonghan’s voice was soft. “but you hurt me…”

 

“Is it because I ignored you?” Minghao asked softly, crawling into bed with Jeonghan. Jeonghan nodded and turned away from Minghao. “Baby, I’m sorry, look at me,” Minghao pleaded softly, coercing Jeonghan to turn his way again with gentle fingers on the older’s chin. Jeonghan wouldn’t give in, though, so Minghao began pressing light kisses to Jeonghan’s shoulder and trailing them up to his neck. The journey was a cautious one, Minghao not wanting to do anything Jeonghan didn’t like, but the older didn’t object. Instead, Jeonghan unwound his tense shoulders and gave Minghao better access to his neck.

 

“Why did you ignore me? I thought you weren’t punishing me anymore?” Jeonghan questioned, the line between their play and their ordinary roles blurring slightly.

 

“I didn’t mean for it to be a punishment...I expected you to try and get my attention, honestly. You’re usually feisty like that, you know…” Minghao explained, tracing random spirals across Jeonghan’s skin, the movements slowly reaching lower and lower.

 

“I was feeling a bit soft today. You would me up so much, gave me so much attention before, I was really excited for you to  _ make me bloom _ ,” Jeonghan pouted once again, but he chuckled at the end of his sentence. Minghao cringed at himself, burying his face into Jeonghan’s neck.

 

“Why do you always make it sound worse?” Minghao groaned; however, his behavior contradicted itself, because while he was cringing at his use of flowery language, his fingers were dancing across Jeonghan’s thighs.

 

“I thought you wanted me to be my usual feisty self?” Jeonghan showed his most innocent expression to Minghao while opening his legs for the younger. Minghao circled Jeonghan’s hole, feeling the light traces of lube left behind from before. Jeonghan wasted no time in retrieving the bottle once again and helping Minghao coat his fingers.

 

“I do.” Minghao whispered into Jeonghan’s neck. “There’s nothing more fun than fucking the feistiness out of you. Watching you try and keep ahold of yourself, only to lose your grip soon after, begging for my cock like the shameless cockslut you are,” Minghao continued, voice levelled, and his fingers working their magic inside of Jeonghan, making Jeonghan choke.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Ming—” Jeonghan started, but Minghao bit down on his shoulder hard.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“S...Sir…” Jeonghan corrected himself in between moaning out from Minghao’s ministrations.

 

“Better,” Minghao smiled, satisfied. Minghao kissed and licked at the the area where he bit Jeonghan as he continued opening the older up with two, then three, and finally four fingers. Minghao worked Jeonghan mercilessly, like his aim was to make Jeonghan cum before even being fucked, and Jeonghan would have if he wasn’t the type to want to fall asleep right after cumming. So Jeonghan held on, even if he felt like he was holding on to a frayed thread, ready to break at any time.

 

“Sir...please, I can’t—” Jeonghan gasped, turning to Minghao.

 

“Cum then,” Minghao answered simply. Jeonghan wanted to retaliate, but he couldn’t—not when Minghao answered him so firm, yet so alluring. Jeonghan rolled his head back and grabbed at his own hair tightly as he came. Minghao kept burying his fingers deep into Jeonghan throughout his orgasm, moaning into Jeonghan’s neck about how good the older looked with his cum spilling all over him.

 

“Sir…” Jeonghan slurred, body twitching as Minghao pulled his fingers out.

 

“Can I test your limits today, Baby?” Minghao asked, moving from his position to preemptively get a condom.

 

“...What do you mean, Sir?” Jeonghan continued slurring his words, trying not to fall asleep.

 

“I still want to make you bloom, so can I? Will you stay awake for me?” Minghao asked, crawling back into bed. Jeonghan shivered and moaned as Minghao positioned himself in between Jeonghan’s legs, lightly rubbing his cock against Jeonghan’s hole.

 

“I want you, Sir…” Jeonghan sat himself up a bit. “Please make me bloom,” He continued, spreading his legs even more for Minghao. Minghao smirked and pressed forward, bending Jeonghan easily, and he finally capture Jeonghan’s lips with his own. As Minghao kissed Jeonghan feverently, he fumbled with opening the condom and slipping it onto his cock; eventually, he had to pull away to finish preparing himself, but he worked quickly because he’s been neglecting his own cock the entire time and the thought of finally pushing into Jeonghan’s hole had him near shaking with anticipation.

 

“Ready, Jeonghan?” Minghao pressed the tip of his cock against Jeonghan’s hole, resisting the urge to push in already.

 

“I’m ready, Sir,” Jeonghan breathed out, laying himself back down onto the bed, his fatigue slowly being replaced by arousal. Minghao smiled and pushed into Jeonghan slowly, and while he usually liked to keep a cool exterior, he couldn’t help but roll his head back and moan out loud at how Jeonghan felt around him.

 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Minghao’s compliment came out a shuddery mess, and it made Jeonghan flush. Minghao rolled his head back around so he could bend forward and continue kissing Jeonghan as he pushed in. “You’re going to make me cum so fast, baby,”

 

“Sir, please…” Jeonghan whimpered, embarrassed.

 

Minghao chuckled and nuzzled into Jeonghan’s neck once again, nipping at his skin lightly. “You’re so cute baby, I can’t take it anymore,” Jeonghan moaned and hid his face. Minghao chuckled again, thrusting into Jeonghan quicker than he usually started out with; he was being a bit more callous with his actions, but he made sure to keep an eye on Jeonghan’s reactions to know if he was pushing his boundaries. No matter how rough Minghao got, he never lost control.

 

“Am I really that good for you, Sir?” Jeonghan asked in between moans.

 

“You’re the best, Jeonghan,” Minghao assured, bending Jeonghan a bit more and rolling his hips even sharper than before. Jeonghan moaned out loudly, back arching at the feeling. Minghao repeated his actions several more times, becoming more and more wound up with Jeonghan’s increasingly desperate moans.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Sir, that feels so good, I’m gonna cum—!” Jeonghan whined, wrapping his arms around Minghao’s shoulders and pulling him down. Minghao followed the action easily, raising Jeonghan up so he could wrap his arms around the older’s body, pulling their body even closer. With a studier hold on Jeonghan, Minghao’s thrusts became faster, harder,  _ deeper _ , and Jeonghan’s moans reached a volume that Minghao would never hear from the older otherwise.

 

“ _ God _ , baby, the way you clench around me— _ fuck _ ,” Minghao moaned, biting down on Jeonghan’s shoulder once again. Jeonghan reciprocated the feeling by scratching down Minghao’s back and he clenched around Minghao even more. “ _ More, baby, more _ ,” Minghao pleaded, and Jeonghan obliged. Jeonghan continued scratching down Minghao’s back, leaving harsh red lines along the way, and he topped it all off with his own harsh bite on Minghao’s neck (not the most inconspicuous place, especially given the summer season, but it wasn’t anything makeup couldn’t fix...probably).

 

Minghao groaned as he thrusted deep into Jeonghan one final time before he came, gripping at Jeonghan as a wave of compliments about how good Jeonghan was and how much he loved him left his mouth. Minghao rolled his hips inside of Jeonghan a few good times before pulling away from the older, expecting to have to help Jeonghan cum; however, when he pulled back, he noticed that Jeonghan’s cock was twitching and shooting out bursts of cum. Minghao moaned at the sight because Jeonghan looked absolutely fucked: his hair was a mess, he was flushed red with kiss and bite marks here and there, his body was twitching, and he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer.

 

Jeonghan had bloomed once again, and he was still the most beautiful flower Minghao had ever seen.

 

Minghao pulled out of Jeonghan slowly, biting his bottom lip and revelling in how Jeonghan whimpered and twitched even more at the slide out. He stumbled his way off of the bed and disposed of the condom properly before grabbing a box of wipes that he made sure to snag from the other dorm beforehand and began the cleanup. Minghao worked quickly and quietly, not wanting to disturb Jeonghan as he was probably already asleep. When he was done, Minghao crawled back into bed with Jeonghan pulled the older into his chest.

 

“That felt so good, Hao,” Jeonghan mumbled with a soft smile on his face. Minghao startled, truly having expected Jeonghan to be asleep.

 

“Yeah? I’m glad, hyung.” Minghao smiled as well, pressing a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s head. “And sorry about the restraints earlier, it seemed like I made them a bit too tight…”

 

“It’s fine, you always take care of me,” Jeonghan chuckled sleepily, his words beginning to slur together again.

 

Minghao hummed. “I promise I won’t ignore you again, too...can’t have my beautiful flower wilting,” Minghao mumbled, stroking Jeonghan’s hair.

 

“I trust you...I love you, Hao,” Jeonghan said, words barely above a whisper.

 

“I love you too, hyung. You can rest now,” Minghao returned the sentiments softly, pulling Jeonghan closer as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was originally supposed to be like jeonghao having an edging competition to see who doms who (in relation to the beginning note abt the tweet i saw of jh being mh's baby), but this happened instead.
> 
> and i feel like i've been saying this a lot (mainly on other, non-nsfw stories & my twt), but i have been in a writing slump & this is the first thing i've completed since it started jdklfdjk i hope it's not too bad/rusty
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
